What's too friendly, anyways?
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: No one ever stays away from whatever their father tells them to stay away from. Rose Weasley is no exception to this rule.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay, I finally got around to start my Scorrose story!_

_It'll be long, no idea how long yet, but veeeeery long._

_I'll also be very slow updating cause that's unfortunately what I'm like._

_Sorry in advance._

_Also, if you've read my drabble collection 'More than friendly', you'll come across some snippets you already know in the course of this story._

_This story will contain various pairings and POV, though mainly told through the eyes of either Rose or Scorpius and focussing on them._

_Enjoy, darlings._

_.*.*.*.*._

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was eleven years old, had his mum fussing over him and wide eyes fixed on the Hogwarts Express.

Basically, he was like all the other kids around him – except that he wasn't.

While they were excited to go to Hogwarts, either for the first time or returning, he was completely and utterly horrified.

He mentally cursed Auntie Daphne for having her children, his cousins, so much later than his parents had had him – what use was their adoration of big, oh-so grown up Scorpius who got to go to Hogwarts first to him?

To his horror, Scorpius felt tears stinging in his eyes as he thought of the Zabini twins, as envious as his cousins but happily, safely at home, and the lump in his throat worsened as he allowed his mother to pull him into a hug that he knew was utterly embarrassing but much needed.

If only Ella Flint had been born a month earlier and could be here with him – they were acquaintances more than friends, but he'd take any support he could get...  
Knowing he might just let the tears run freely if he didn't compose himself right now, he wriggled out of his mother's grip."That's enough, Mum, really!"  
"Well, excuse me for wanting to say good bye properly,"Astoria sniffed, straightening out his robes."I can't believe you're already of to Hogwarts! My little baby boy!"

Draco let out a laugh that he quickly turned into a cough as both his wife and son glared at him."Ah, well, let's get your luggage on the train, Scorp, shall we?"

The boy nodded and together they heaved the heavy school trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Then, Draco got off the train again, Scorpius standing in the door way to say his good bye.

"Well, that's it, then, isn't it?"he said with a air of cheeriness that he certainly wasn't feeling.

His dad smiled and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

To onlookers, he might have seemed distant from his son but the boy knew that he was restraining to hug him for the same reason he had convinced his crying Grandma Cissa and indignant Grandad Lucius from not coming to the station – with his family's involvement with Voldemort, he didn't need the reputation as notorius crybaby to deal with aswell.

His dad understood him so much better than anyone else in the world.

"You'll do great, son. Don't worry,"he said softly."Slytherins take care of their own, no matter what the other Houses might like to believe."

Scorpius nodded, actually somewhat reassured at this as he left in search of a compartment.

He didn't feel pressured to get into Slytherin, he was excited to join the house of his ancestors and maybe do what no one had properly managed before – show the world that Slytherin could do great.

The few Slytherins that had worked for the Light Side in the Wizarding War seemed somehow to be convenientally forgotten, just like the fact that a whole House had been banned from trying to fight because of one stupid comment from an eighteen year old school girl scared out of her wits – a comment that still haunted said girl almost two decades later – he'd heard Aunt Pansy tell his mum.

The other houses seemed to be happy to blame Slytherin far all evil, happy to ignore the fact that, if everyone expected you to turn out bad, what chance did you have, really?

Prejudice, that's what it was.

Exactly the thing that Slytherins were constantly accused of seemed to be perfectly fine when used against them.

Hypocrits, the lot of them, Gryffindor most of all.

So, really, Slytherin was the place to be, as far as Scorpius was concerned.

He walked along the aisle to find an empty compartment, only seeing one familiar face on his way.

Forcing himself to grin and wave back at Priyanka, he walked past her compartment nevertheless.

She was surrounded by her older cousins and their friends, all Gryffindors, as far as he knew. So sitting with them was certainly out of the question.

While they might well accept Uncle Theo as the 'one decent Slytherin', that was only because he had saved the butt of, and married, one of the members of their precious DA.

He, on the other hand, was a Malfoy, which pretty much equaled evil to them.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that Priya might not come to Slytherin with him, but was almost certain to go to Ravenclaw like her mother.

He'd atleast have a friend in the classes shared with the Eagles.

Finding an empty compartment at last, he settled in for what was going to be a very lonely trainride.

_.*.*.*.*._

Priya's the daughter of Padma Patil and Theodore Nott, by the way ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Rose waved at her parents and Hugo until they were out of sight, then sank down onto her seat.

"So, titches, we're off,"James said, giving a wave and left with Fred and Louis to look for their own compartment just like Dominique before them. Victoire smiled at them encouragingly."Don't worry about the sorting, all houses have their perks. I have to go, too. Head Girl stuff!"

"Easy for her to say,"Albus mumbled."She's already been sorted ages ago. Bet she was freaking out just as bad."

Rose only shrugged in reply and before she could come up with anything else to say, the door opened.

"Oh, good, we found you already!"Molly exclaimed, beaming at her cousins. She sat down next to Rose, two boys following her into the compartment. The older took the seat next to Molly, grinning."Hiya. Michael Wood, remember me? We met at Molly's birthday party."

Albus and Rose nodded, then both looked at the other boy who still stood at the door awkwardly.

"That's my brother Evan,"Michael said and the younger finally sat down aswell."I can talk for myself, Mike!"

"Yeah, sure you can,"replied Michael, rolling his eyes. Molly elbowed him in the ribs."Be nice, Michael! Don't mind him, Evan."

"Never do,"Evan said, albeit looking embarrassed. He looked from Albus to Rose."You're first years aswell, right? What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hopefully Gryffindor,"Albus said immediately while Evan nodded his agreement. Rose, on the other hand, gave a noncommital shrug."Wherever the hat puts me, I don't really mind."

Evan blinked, nonplussed."You don't mind? How can you not mind?"

"Well, the Hat knows what its doing, doesn't it?"Rose replied happily."I mean, wherever it thinks I belong, I obviously belong. It knows better than you know yourself sometime. I do wonder whether it actually has some kind of enchantment to be able to look into your future. Generally divination and such is obviously quite rubbish but seeing as the founders are basically the four most powerful -"

"Ravenclaw alert,"Molly interrupted with a snicker."Seriously, Rose. I don't need special founders hat powers to see where you'll be going."

Rose tutted in mock annoyance."We can't _all _be Gryffindors, Molly, can we now?"

"Well, that would certainly make Quidditch boring,"Michael replied, pretty much deciding the topic for the next hour or so.

.

Rose walked back from the bathroom when she noticed an almost empty compartment.

Well, that was definitely odd. Most of the train was crowded to breaking point.

She peered in through the window and saw a white blond head that had been pointed out to her earlier. She shrugged and continued on her way, but stopped dead after a few steps.

Okay, so her dad wanted her to not get too friendly with the Malfoy kid. But surely just saying hi would not be _too _friendly?

The first train ride to Hogwarts was special, not something you should spent alone. It was supposed to be fun and the boy looked so terribly sad.

That decided it.

Rose turned around and opened the door to his compartment."Uhm... hey."

He looked up, clearly startled that anyone would come talk to him."Hi?"

"Yeah. Hi. So... uhm,"Rose muttered, not quite sure what to do now. Okay, so she didn't want him to have to be so lonely. But she didn't want him to be embarrassed and think she pitied him or something."Hi. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius,"he replied,"Scorpius Malfoy."

He said it as though he expected her to leave immediately but she stood her ground and smiled."So, Scorpius, wanna come sit with us? We have a free seat."

He stared at her as if certain she was joking."Sit with you?"

It didn't sound as if he were put of by the idea or anything, just as if he were genuinely surprised. Now Rose felt really bad about almost walking past. He obviously had no friends on the train."Sure, why not? My cousin Al could really use someone to play chess with. We're all kinda sick of losing to him, to be honest."

Finally, Scorpius's face broke into a smile."Okay. I'll come along."

_)o(_

_Sorry I took so long! Unfortunately I always start new stories and then forget about them :(_

_Would anyone be interested in me posting my headcanon ages for the Weasley/Potter kids on my profile along with some info about my OCs?_


End file.
